Bionicle of Rinu Nui: Please don't edit this!
(*Author note: This is my work, and it would hurt me if you edited it. It is also on my BZP, which I regularly upload to. Please regard that this is all completely my work, Bionicle belongs to the LEGO group, so yeah, that's it*) Prologue Neelh sat in her home, dreaming as she always did, when she remembered the day she became a Toa, but then went further back. Juten walked into the room: it was right next to his home, meaning there was a door between their houses. “ “ Before she could start, there was a knock at the door. Juten put his hands to his mask. “No, not the rest of them.” It was. They walked in without being told they could, due to the sign saying they could. Karnt, Raxin, Tyo, Yusus, Gema, Krina, Ruto. Gema instantly began talking. “ “ She continued. “ “ “ “ Chapter 1 “ Like always, they waited, then rushed out, just to get the crowd going! Why? Because that was how you played Kohlii. Neelh had just got an easy goal, and the Matoran guarding it had given up. She gestured to Turaga Orox for a break, which he abided, seeing the other teams. She sat down and talked to Juten, who suddenly looked up. A teeny movement caught his eye, and then Neelh glanced upwards. Her eyes stayed there. A being: Taller than a Matoran or Turaga, was almost falling off the edge. That being had just dropped a jar. They had no time to act. Neelh was about to pull Juten into the goal, but she couldn't. The jar fell, and smashed at their feet. Everything was hazy then, but Neelh could remember every moment perfectly. First she was standing there, her arm about to push Juten back, but she knew it would be no use. Next, some mist rose up, and lightning struck them, which was protruding out. Last, they were kind of lifted up, and knocked down at the same time, so they were awkwardly floating high in the air, with 2 more Matoran joining them. The dreamlike, clear time ended, and it was all real. They were Toa. “ A now Toa of Water blinked once. “No! I can't be!” All of these words were ignored as people rushed around them, gawking, which made Neelh feel extremely uncomfortable. Tere were people looking at her feet, looking at her arms, at her mask, and Elmaine was looking right into her eyes. When she noticed, she looked away and ran to Turaga Orox and talked to him. She couldn't hear what he said to her, but when she stalked off, she heard her mutter about how she'd show him that even if she wasn't destined, she could still be as great, maybe even greater than, a Toa. The black being which was a Toa, Neelh knew, had jumped down to check whether everyone was OK. He immediately went to the Ga-Toa. “ She was shaking. “Yeah, I'm OK. Who are you?” He looked stunned. “I'm Raxin. Did you not recognise me? I thought you knew what I was like when I had the chance to sit over a goal?” “ “ “ “ Ruto wandered around Ko-Rinu, looking for a Toa who was then non-existant. He felt like a fool as he walked around, like a weird brown thing on a pure white background. Eventually he found the home of a Ko-Matoran who was regarded as a sort of myth to all Matoran, whereas a few Ko-Matoran knew him, hopefully the destined Toa of Ice. Ruto knocked sixteen times on the door, because the Ko-Matoran who told him where to go said that apparently he wanted to know who informed the visitor to come. “ “ “ Laton smiled. “He may be right outside the door.” At that very moment, a Matoran walked in, tripped over his own feet, and fell face first into a jar of Toa Energy that Ruto left by the door. Laton buried his Kanohi in his hands. All the new Toa walked back to the Kohlii pitch, the others had been getting to grips with their new powers. Juten kept making fire in his palm. Karnt kept making it rain, just only over her head, while Tyo discovered that he could fly. Suddenly a shadow fell upon them. Turaga Orox ran out of the field, telling them about some spear to destroy all shadow. So they split up, Yusus by himself, also Ruto was solitary, but Neelh and Juten were a team, and due to alot of immaturity and 'I-Am-Not-Going-To-Be-A-Toa-Because-I'm-Not-Good-At-Fighting-And-Stuff', Raxin took Tyo and Karnt. Chapter 2 Yusus was walking around his favorite place in Ko-Rinu: The Ice Caves. Although it was called 'The Ice Caves', most of it was made up of frozen Protodermis and Lightstones. He once saw a glistening handle there which he passed off as a broken Kohlii stick part. It seemed that either everyone else who had visited had a) ignored it, b) thought the same as Yusus at first, or c) not seen it. He was just about to pick it up, thinking of how easy it was, when he saw a glisten on it. That was strange, it was murky now, 100 years did not do it good. He called upon a friend he knew would help. Krina, the only known Matoran of Poison, was in her hut. He walked in, and immediately knew he shouldn't have. There were hundereds of carvings everywhere, about Pa-Matoran like her, males too, though one could not tell the physical difference between them. She walked into the room. “ Yusus smiled “Can you help, then? I know that you're the only person who can touch it.” After the retrival, Krina washed it in a kind of Protodermis she made once. She then told him that nobody could touch it, not even her, for 5 days. She scooped it up ina bag and followed Yusus back to the Kohlii pitch. “ “ Ruto was losing his patience. He asked a Matoran who looked sane, but was acting the complete opposite, if they he had seen a silver part of a weapon. This Matoran was just pointing and squealing “Over there there's a shiny thing!” over and over again. It crossed his mind that if all intelligent beings spoke the Matoran Language, how Toa were able to understand beings like Vezon and this strange Matoran. He looked irritably where the Matoran told him to, bent down, and there was the part, shining in the light. The Matoran he was talking to suddenly ran over, and tried to take it. “ A chase followed, with the Matoran taunting him as he swung with his hands across the stone bars that went across a deep valley. “ The Matoran halted. Ruto was about to take advantage of this... then stopped. The Matoran was going to fall, due to the bars cracking. He was dropping through the air, Ruto launched himself off and caught the Matoran. They were both like skydivers without parachutes now. Luckily a Gukko Bird flew beneath them and caught them. “ “ Ruto took it off him. It read: Thought you'd find this useful-Laton. Ruto smiled, and couldn't resist a bit of Treespeak when he yelled “We're gonna really wind-fly!!!” Elmaine absorbed the energy from the third fruit and thanked the Great Beings that Matoran couldn't put on weight. She was very particular about appearances, like all her friends... Except Fersun. Fersun wasn't a real friend, just a lonely Matoran who was really vulnerable. That girl had other friends now, like Brinu and... Elmaine felt a pang as she thought the name, Karnt. Karnt wasn't a very secure Matoran, she had made sure of that. She told her that one day, she would be a Toa, and Karnt couldn't avoid her then. Brinu had slapped Elmaine then. Said she deserved it. Well, she'd show Brinu. This will be the day when her whole life would change. She walked to the cave. “ “ Chapter 3 “ “ “ “ “ “ Juten looked at her, about to retaliate,but she looked at him with an 'I-Just-Want-To-Do-SOMETHING!' look. “ They climbed down, Juten hanging onto Neelh by her foot. They were about 500 Kio away, then disaster struck! “ Juten was in pain. Alot of pain. “No! You're slipping! Get ready, cuz I'm not gonna be freefalling today!” “ “ Juten launched himself from the wall of the volcano, he wasn't gonna let the chance to build the spear go! “ Juten looked confused. “What's 'Pwnation'?” “ “ “ “ “ This confusing conversation kept up. (*Note from author: Not annoying alliteration again! . . .*) Juten tapped Neelh on the shoulder. “Neelh...” “ “ Neelh started singing 'The Fear' “ “ “ “ “ “ Juten did facepalm. With his Kanohi. Which is actually the word for face in another language. Ah well. “ Juten wasn't listening. “Do you just do that stupid thing for fun then?” “ Chapter 4 Raxin, Karnt and Tyo walked to the Onu-Rinu Archives. “ “ The trio ventured into the dark tunnels. “ It went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on... “ Karnt looked up. “Yeah, but we need a Mask of Flight or something like that.” “ Raxins had had just connected to the back of Tyos head. “ They had decided to jump, but had landed in a Rahi pen. “ Tyo 'lightened' up the atmosphere by joking “That was a rhetorical question, right?” “ Before he could answer, she had already run out of the door. “ Karnt started running. The Rahi that was in the pen was heading full speed to the secret tunnel leading to Ga-Rinu, and that tunnel led right to her secret haven beside her hut! “ She backflipped, giving in to her subconscious. Running, she drove it back into the pen, gesturing for Tyo to drag Raxin and the spear part out. She quickly slammed and barricaded the door. “ Karnt smiled like she was a complete star. “I do my best. Well, I do now.” Raxin blinked woozily. “Karnt?” “ “ Tyo spoke in an annoyed way “So, are we gonna do something about this evil guy or are we gonna stick around the archives smooching historians? “ “ Raxin ignored him. “There.” Karnt laughed as Tyo gawked “How did you DO that?” “ They ran to Ga-Rinu eagerly. Especially Karnt, because her best friends apart from Raxin lived there. They stopped. Ga-Rinu was caped in darkness, without a soul to be heard. Karnt subconsciously grabbed Raxins hand, and he gripped it tightly. Tyo didn't even make a remark. “ “ “ “ Brinu closed her eyes, the little stone on her chest blinking irregularly. “I see colours, I see stars, I see dust, I see-” she gasped. “I see... Death” The Heartstone flickered out. Karnt couldn't speak. When she did, she screamed a wordless scream, with loss and helplessness echoing in her voice. Her brain felt like a game of Snakes and Ladders, and she'd just slid back to square 1. “ “ “ Fersun looked at the floor. “It-it made me think something... That maybe, just maybe, that Elmaine has betrayed us.” “ Raxin held her arm. “This is no time to be all... I don't know, just stop it!” “ They all left for the Kohlii Pitch, Karnt and Fersun carrying Brinu's body.